1. (a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved slide mount preventing a film portion contained therein to slip out during either processing or handling of said mount.
2. (b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most of the processing companies are using slide mounts of the type comprising a flat rectangular pocket forming a slideway for receiving a standard film portion containing one exposure edged by two lateral rows of driving notches. Each of these slide mounts is provided with a central window formed in the pocket and with a deformable slot in communication with the slideway to allow introduction of the slide film portion into the slideway with its row of notches perpendicular to the slot.
In some cases, the slide mount may further be provided with means intended to cooperate with a device for enlarging the deformable slot and thus facilitating the introduction of the slide film portion inside the pocket.
If these mounts are generally satisfactory, they are rarely provided with proper means inside their pocket to prevent the film from slipping out of the mount during the processing steps or the subsequent handling of said mounts. Limiting cams have been suggested to prevent such a slipping but have proved not to be really efficient.